foolishly inlove with you collection of S&D
by LuvMoon
Summary: WARNING:DRABBLES, collection of sweet,funny,SEXUAL scences between Serena and Darien.hIGHLY ADULT RATING. reaching a goal of 100 stories. :
1. Chapter 1

**Foolishly inlove with you**

**WARNING:**

I HAVE RECENTLY COME TO NOTICE THAT A LOT OF PEOPLE ARE DOING A THING CALLED DRABBLES... SO I THOUGHT I WOULD DO ONE TOO... BUT I WANTED TO BE DIFFERENT SO, HERE IS WHAT I CAME OUT WITH..

THESE DRABBLES ARE SWEET MOMENTS BETWEEN SERENA AND DARIEN  **BUT** IT IS MORE SEXUAL TENSIONS AND ACTUAL SEX SCENES OF THEM.

I THOUGHT I WOULD BE DARING, SO PLEASE DON'T GET MAD. I AM GOING TO SAY THAT THEY ARE IN LEGAL AGE TO HAVE SEX IN ALL MY STORIES SO DON'T SUE LOLZ...

**ALSO:** I WILL HAVE TITLES OF EACH CHAPTER, AND THAT STORY WILL REVOLVE AROUND THAT. **AND **I WILL ALSO WILL KEEP A MAXIMUM OF WORDS USED TO **1000.**

**WITH THAT SAID,** IF YOU ARE **UNDER AGE** PLEASE DON'T READ IT.

**HOPEFULLY** I CAN BUILT IT UP TO BE 100 DRABBLES THAT'S MY GOAL...

SUGGESTIONS AND COMMENTS ARE FULLY WELCOME. ALSO GREATLY APPRECIATED. THANK YOU:)

CHEERS :)


	2. Chapter 2 lollipop

"**Lollipop"**

Here she comes. I can see her slightly bouncing as she walks toward the arcade. I slightly peered my eyes from my book to see her come in the arcade.

I am so jealous that my blood really boils out whenever she goes up to Andrew and talk to him first before me.

'Well hello, if you were not so mean to her, maybe she might actually say hi to you first.' My thoughts answered my other thoughts.

No, I think Andrew is the first thing that she sees when she enters the arcade so, she just go there without thinking. I was making myself better.

Oh, here she comes, she is heading my way, I should really look away now.

"Hey baka! What are you reading?"

"Nothing you can read Meatball head." Damn, those legs are long and slender. I shouldn't stare, shouldn't. Okay snap out of it!

I winked at her, and I know she saw because here comes her other friends about to join us.

"Hey Dare," Rei greeted me while sliding beside me on the booth. The others took their places while Serena sat in front of me.

"So, what are you all up to?" I asked, really not able to look away from her. She just gave me the sweetest smile ever. Ahhh, I can't resist.

Everyone was answering my question and no one ever noticed how Serena and I were in a staring contest. Everyone was just busy talking among themselves and I myself was busy looking at her lick the lollipop and how she was playing around it with her tongue.

I took a deep breath in and she noticed what it was doing to me, so what does she do, do it more. Now with more of teasing rather than just eating a lollipop, she knew exactly what she was doing. She gave me a smirk, ahhhh my head screamed. I can't take it anymore.

Man I have to control myself, for I can feel my manhood growing hard.

'Damn her.'

I have to get out of here.

"Excuse me girls," I said outloud, louder than their chatters, "I'm going to talk to Andrew."

Ahh finally I am out of there. I turned around when I was halfway to the counter and I signalled her to follow me with my eyes. I know she knew what I meant.

"Andrew, I am just going to get something out of the supply room okay."

"Dare, you two just tell."

I saw him shook his head and smiling to himself as I close the door behind me.

I waited, waited, for I now I know she was on her way.

Then the door knob slowly turned and I was so anxious that I turned it faster for her.

Just as she slipped her slim body to the slightly opened door, I grabbed her to me and just lavishly kiss her. She wrapped one of her legs around my waist and I lifted her up and slowly carried against the wall.

"You naughty little bunny." I whispered on her hears, while I nipped on her neck.

"You like that don't you." she answered back in a whisper, "I wanted you to see how I could do it."

"Oh, bunny you were making me hard just by looking at you lick that lollipop."

And with that said, I slipped one of my hands under her shirt and found her laced bra and I just cupped it and squeezed it. This she let out a moan. She then tugged my shirt up and I felt her hand slowly going down my pants, down to my groin area.

I then, lifted her top to expose her naked breast and seeing her hard nipples made me hornier. My first instinct was to suck it hard, and so I did and pinched the other one. She was holding on to my hair so much and that I know she was enjoying it.

Then, just as I was about to suck the other nipple, I heard a knock, two small knock and we both knew what that meant. It was our sign to head out.

She covered herself up and I fixed her hair. We didn't have to say anything for we knew what just happened, for it has happened before and we had the agreement to keep it a secret.

Before she opened the door, I grabbed her one more time and landed a soft, wet kiss. After that, she just smiled and there she went back to her friends.

Damn it, I am still hard. I guess I just have to wait for tonight.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW:) 


	3. Chapter 3 motorcycle

"**Motorcycle"**

"Can you teach me?" I asked creeping up behind him.

He quickly realized who it was even without looking and that annoyed me for he was not giving me any attention.

"Well, since you are ignoring, I guess I'll just go home."

"No, no, no wait. I'm sorry." He said, finally stopping what he was doing and encircled his arms around me.

Finally, I got his attention. I tiptoed to reach up to him for a peck but before I know it he was pressing his mouth against mine so hard that I had to lean back a bit and he had to hold me really tight. I caught up to his speed of kissing, and damn, that makes me weak by the knees almost all the time.

Oh, the sweetness of his tongue dancing with mine and his hands exploring everywhere. Where is the closest room when you need it, damn it.

Finally he withdraws his mouth and yet I still yearn them.

"What were you saying, my little bunny?"

"I was asking if you could teach me."

"You mean ride my bike?" he looked worried.

"Yeah," I said cheerfully, "I want to feel how it runs."

"Um, well my love it's not that easy."

"Please, pwetty pwease…" I begged making a puppy face that I know he could not resist.

"OH, okaaayy…" he finally gave in. "First let us get you up there."

"Yeh," I said, giving him a peck on the lips.

He helped up the motorcycle and he went behind me. He put his hands where my two hands were, right at the hmm… holding thing, which I honestly don't know the name, and said some sort of instruction that I didn't hear. I pretended to hear, but hearing his husky voice right at my ears was making my body react different.

I guessed he noticed that I was not listening for I had my head rested on his shoulders and was nipping at his neck and with that he slowly lifted my chin up and gave me a soft, enticing kiss. This made me wet down at my private part.

I then felt one of his hands caressing my stomach, then slowly, oh so very slowly going down to where my knickers where. He slipped his hands inside the belt area of my skirt and found my lace knickers. He traced the opening of my pussy on top of my knickers and poked it with one of his finger. This made me really hot that I literately bit his lips. This seemed to have turned him even more for I felt him push aside my underwear, and played with my wetness before putting in one finger.

I moaned as I felt his finger slide inside me and he kissed me harder so that I wouldn't make so much noise, for we were in a park after all. Secluded park yes, but people in the other side of the pond were walking by and not really paying attention to us.

But just as he was about to put two fingers in, we heard two beeps behind us.

This made us stop what we were doing and turned around to see where and who was making that noise. There we saw a little girl riding her bike and she was coming to our way.

He took his fingers out of me and I quickly straighten my clothes out and we both pretended that he was teaching me still. Our faces were red but no matter, they didn't see what we were doing.

As the little girl pass by, the lady who accompanied the girl looked at us and shook her head to us.

This made us look at each other and started laughing. I laughed so hard that tears were coming down my face.

"You were wet sweetheart." He whispered, still sitting behind me.

"You make me wet. I didn't want you to stop you know. I am still so very horny." I complained, giving him puppy eyes.

"Well, should we head to my house then?" he asked raising his eyebrows twice and giving me a smirk.

"You know the answer." I answered, giving him a devious smile.

"Hold on then."

And off we went.

* * *

PLEASE REVIEW :) THANK YOU:)

* * *


	4. Chapter 4 long flight

"**Long Flight"**

I couldn't hold in it. I wanted her so bad. I need her to fulfil my desires desperately. I have to do it. I can do it. I will do it.

And so, I did. I used my Tuxedo Kamen power to super fly myself to her house. Just thinking of her is making me really horny and hard. I can't hold it anymore. It has been more than a month since I have said goodbye to her at the airport.

I know I told her I wouldn't risk it but I just can't take it anymore.

Ah, a sigh of relief for her light is still on and there I can see her sitting down on her bed, reading? Is she really reading? Wow, that turns me on even more.

I had to knock several time, very slowly in order to get her attention. I was just holding on the ledge of her window, which was not really a smart idea but at this point of time I could care less.

I just loved the look she gave me. She looked so surprise and was having a hard time fidgeting with the lock.

After a few minutes, she finally got it to open and before she could say a word, I got to her room so fast and cupped her face and covered her whole mouth with a kiss. A very passionate kiss.

Oh I was in need of this kiss and I just gave it to her like I have never had. She taste so good and I love how she recovered by my smothering kisses.

I could have gone kissing her until I cum in her but I wanted her to breath and take everything in.

"Mamo-chan, what are doing her." She asked in a whisper, holding on and caressing my head while I nipped at her neck and slowly unbuttoning her top.

"I want you so bad Usako, I couldn't hold it anymore. I needed your sweet smell and your very tight pussy."

"Oh, Mamo-chan," she said but moaned it out.

Finally I got her top undone and settled her down to the bed. I took my mask off, my cape, my top and my trousers. The only thing left is my boxers and my hard cock bulging out. I then took her shorts off and took my time looking down on her beautiful body. This is the reason why I came all the way from America.

I then lowered myself pressing my hard cock to where her pussy is and giving her a wet, pure tongue play pleasure.

I put one of my hands to her breast, pinching her hard nipple and my other hand fingering her sweet wet pussy with two fingers. She was moaning so loud that I had to replace my hand on her breast with my mouth and put the two fingers on her mouth. This kept her from moaning outloud.

I did this for a few more minutes but the way she was arching her body and moaning to my touches and the feeling of her wetness was making me lose it. I had to enter her or my cock is going to explode.

After taking her underwear off and my boxer off I then settled myself between her wide opened legs, raised her legs up to my shoulder and playfully rubbed my cock along her pussy. I poked her once, twice and three times and this time, she gave a moan of frustration. I just looked at her and smiled.

"Mamo-chan please enter me." she begged.

I then, tried to thrust my cock inside her pussy but I was bulging out so much that my cock got stuck in the middle.

I tried it again, by putting it out and trusting it again but it was stuck.

"Usako, you got tighter again." I said.

"I did?" she answered, looking worried.

"No worry, I will push it in." and with that I raised her bottom higher and I was kneeling down holding on to her.

I tried to push it back it but it got stuck at the middle again.

I pushed and then pushed abit harder and third time of push third time is always lucky, and so it was.

She gave a yelp and I tried to sooth it out by going slow, hoping that no one woke up from her loud noise but of course it was a wishful thinking.

Yup, wishful thinking, for after a couple of thrust inside her we heard a knock on the door and we were doing it with such good rhythm too.

We ignored it but I guess we made a couple of noises by me banging her hard that the knock got louder. This time we heard keys jiggling so we had to cut our love making in half.

After a flash of light change I kissed her goodbye with my cock still really hard.

'Damn it' I thought, 'it was still worth the fly though.'

* * *

**A/n: reviewing my story and me writing my stories does not mean i am dirty. this is just for fun writing and reading, adding spice to Serena and Darien. Please Review thank you :)**  



	5. Chapter 5 group movie date

Dreamlover2- lolz… I am pushing it am I not. But mind you, I am not the only one that does this…

daianapotter- thank you for your review, but I don't really know what you wrote…so if anyone knows how to translate Spanish to English, please translate this for me: xD ¿a vos te parece bonito cortarlos a la mitad? xD continualo y deja que por lo menos la proxima vez lo terminen :)…thank you.

* * *

"Movie Group Date" 

(532 words)

We were having a nice group date with my friends and their boyfriends at Rei's house. After barbequing and catching up, it was almost midnight when we decided to watch a movie called 'The Seduction.'

Just as the movie title meant, it was going to be a steamy movie.

Everyone cuddled up in one corner of the room, for there were four couches and one humongous TV screen.

Darien and I were in the very corner of the room, cuddled up at the couch with a blanket over us. The rest of the gang were not so close to us nor to each other.

When the light was turned off, the room was pitched black. This gave my muffin an idea of course.

Just as the movie started, the surround sound was like the theatre and the guys demanded it to be just as loud.

We were all oh so quiet but with the sound of what we were watching, even a cough from one of us cannot be heard by any.

Darien, my muffin wasn't really interested in the film for he started nibbling on my neck. I of course was interested on the movie so I tried to ignore him. Although I succeeded, not.

When he didn't get my attention, he slipped his hands inside my blouse and started caressingly pinching my nipples. This of course excites me and makes me wet down my private area.

I looked up at him and gave him a smirk and playfully remove his hand but he found another area to play with.

He slowly, very slowly, not making it so obvious, not that anyone can hear or see, slid his hands down thighs and lifted my skirt up and found my opening.

Feeling his touches down there makes me so horny that I would not want him to stop if he starts. He then slid two fingers inside me, pushing it all the way in and this I had to gasp. I looked up at him and he was just smiling away. After a couple of fingering, he took his fingers out and just rubbed my clit up, and down. This excited me even more that I could come just like that if I wasn't holding it in.

"Stop sweetie, I am going to come." I whispered and hearing this he made the pressure even harder and this tripled my ecstasy.

So what I did, I put my hands on his hard manhood and rubbed it so vigorously than he almost let out a moan. But he caught himself in time.

"Stop, babe, stop. I make more mess than you."

I thought about it and yes he does so I stopped.

He was still rubbing me and I was so ready to climax.

I whispered to him that I was going to come, so what he did was cover my mouth with his sweet, wet delicious kisses and rubbed my clit harder until I arched my body toward the ceiling and held his neck and pulled him to me and just let it all out, without moaning.

When I released him from my tight embraced, he kissed me and whispered, "the movie is very enticing, especially if I can make you come."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW. IT WOULD MEAN ALOT TO ME IF YOU DO, FOR I KNOW I AM PUSHING THE BOUNDARIES. THANK YOU :)**  



	6. Chapter 6 burnt

**_lunaeve_****_-_** thank you for your comments, you make me laugh lolz… hope you are enjoying it.

**_Kirtsen and _****_Moonlight Shadow Angel_****_-_** thank you for translating it for me… very grateful :)

**_Michelle-_** lolz… you made my day with your comments lolz… If I say that my boyfriend does not really help, would you believe me… maybe it is just my pure imagination… lol… having a boyfriend does help lolz.. hahahhahaha..

**_Mitchy Spex_****_-_** thanks for the encouragement… I do like some actions and some daring and naughty stuff on a story, makes it more interesting.. thanks again..

**_SailorEarth87-_** no pun intended.. lol… mind you, I thought of it anyway… lol… it can work both ways…

Thank you all so so much for the review… more stories to come…

* * *

"**Burnt"**

word count 634)

* * *

"Let me help you Serena." he asked. 

"Sweetie I'm shy."

"What? Why for? Here, let me put it in my mouth."

"Darien, no. I mean, your mouth?"

"Yeah, let me lick it. It will cool it down. Wait, let me put some ice on it."

"NO," she said and getting off the kitchen counter where she has been sitting on.

Darien however didn't listen to her and got some ice cube out of the freezer and put it on a zipper bag.

"Serena, come back here."

"But Darien, that will be too cold." She said pouting and taking a seat on his couch.

"You silly," he said with a chuckle. He proceeded toward her and kneeled down between her legs.

He lifted her skirts all the way to her thighs and playfully placed the bag that contained the ice to her legs.

"You meany, take it out." She said trying to snap the bag out of his grip.

"Hmm… I like you in this position." He said kissing her leg and looking up at her with a very visible sly grin.

She just laughed at the sight of his face and the tingles she felt from her thighs.

"Muffin, that tickles, stop it." She said, trying to get his head off her thighs. He was getting near and nearer to her private area that she had to really lift his head off from her.

"Hon, you are getting carried away."

"Oh, but I was just starting and so what if I am getting carried away?"

He stretched his body over her to give her a kiss on the lips.

"Now let me see. I want to kiss it."

"No, I don't want to show it. Please, let me just do it."

"But Serena I want to help. I can kiss that pain away and then…" he gave her another kiss.

"Okay, you can kiss it, but not lick it."

"But I want to lick. You know, really lick it like this," he stuck his tongue out several times, pretending to lick something fast, "or I could lick it like this," he then stuck his tongue out again and pretend to like something in a long slow motion.

"Muffin, you're making me wet."

"Well let me see and I could make you more wet."

"Ummm… okay, but will you lick me like that?"

He laughed at her question and she stuck out her hand that was burned from the steam of the rice cooker. It was a small part of the skin but it was really painful.  
Darien did kiss it and then placed the bags of ice cubes on top of it. He held it there for a few minutes and then, decided to blow some of his hot breath on it. This actually felt good for Serena and she was thankful for he was so concerning toward her.

After doing this, he held the ice cubes on her burnt skin and rested his head on her thighs.

"You know, just the talk of licking made me really hard." He said breaking the silence between them.

"I am wet because of you." she answered caressing his hair.

"Well then, hold this my dear," he said taking her hand and placing it on top of the ice cubes, "let me give you some more."

And with that said, he opened her legs wider and saw that she didn't have knickers on.

"Oh, you naughty, naughty," he said, pulling her slightly toward him so that she could be slanted, perfect for him to lick her. "You are so wet. I like," he licked the clit firs with a strong force, making her moan really loud, "I really like."

* * *

_A/n: I am stopping here lolz… imagine away.. lolz… **Please Review**.. till next time.. believe me, I will write their first time lolz…soon……_


	7. Chapter 7 hiding

Here we were celebrating our anniversary. I sit here by myself waiting for him to rejoin me for he went to the gent's room.

Here I sit thinking how much hardship we have gone through to be together again. It must be our 200 years of anniversary for we have been together that long and not really knowing how long. Does that make sense?

Yes it does make me laugh, for a college girl like me to have been dating a guy for more than 200 years. But I won't trade it for anything else.

Tonight it was all a surprise and we are hoping that nothing will ruin it, like meeting my friends. You see we, my Darien and I have been secretly dating behind my friends for we have not got the nerve to actually tell them. We met in a very odd circumstance; we hated each other not knowing we actually love each other deep inside. Yeah, I wish I have got with him sooner, but we were both stubborn and we drove our friends insane. So we decided to keep this romance between the two of us. We will eventually tell them but for now, tonight anyway, we are not thinking of them. It is all about us.

As I was saying, proceeding for tonight it was all surprise for me. You see, when I woke up, I woke up in a bedroom of roses. I mean, literately for every inches of my room was covered with roses. I knew he used his Tuxedo mask power to get inside my room, and oh that's another thing, my friends don't know we know each other's identity.

Then, he actually purchased me a dress, bag and shoes. It was so romantic and he actually has a taste, I have to admit. It made cry for it was so sweet but also, I had no one to share it with. Oh just thinking of that is making my eyes watery again.

Oh here he comes, he is so handsome and I could see all the girls all turning their heads toward my Darien. Yes, my Darien. But I could also see that his eyes are only directed to me. Only me.

"Hey muffin."

"Hey beautiful. I see the food arrived." He answered giving me a peck on the lips before taking his seat.

"Yeah," I smiled, "but I wanted to wait for you."

We should have sat face to face, but he pulled his chair as close to mine, so it made it more romantic for me. He also had his arms around me most of the night and his whispering to my ears makes me so wet down there that I couldn't help but think of going back to his place.

The dinner was delicious but since this was a classy restaurant, the meal was not really big, so we had space to eat some more. That would mean, my favourite foods, dessert.

Just as we ordered, we heard a familiar laugh from the entrance and this made us quickly look at the direction. There stood Mina and Andrew.

"Damn it, why now?" I said out loud and giving Darien a worried look.

"Sere, you have to hide."

"Why me?" I asked giving him an angry look.

"Because it is easier for them to believe that I am having dinner at a very classy restaurant with my mates from uni than you."

It made sense and I knew I lost. I looked around frantically looking somewhere to hide, but couldn't come up with anything.

"Serena, they are coming toward us. Do something." He demanded.

"Urgggg," Was all that came out of my mouth before I went down to hid under the table.

It was dark in here, semi lighting, but still dark for me. I could now hear Darien talking to Mina and Andrew from the outside and I on the other hand was getting bored sitting here. I'm praying that they would not stick around and just proceed to their table but no, of course not, for they decided to sit with Darien and have a nice chat.

'Ahhhhh' my thought was screaming.

I have to do something to occupy myself and that is when I saw my Muffin's trousers.

I touched his manhood slightly, and this made him move a little, but that excited me more. I then, started to rub it little by little and increased in speed too. I could feel his manhood hardening and his legs muscles tightening. I could also hear his voice, how he was managing to make it sound calm. This made me smile and decide to do a bit more.

I slowly placed myself between his legs, kneeling and I started to unzip his trousers very slowly, trying not to make any sounds. I guess he figured what I was about to do for his hand came inside the tablecloth and tried to push my hands away. But I had more advantage than him, for he was not in control, I was.

With that said, I had his trousers open, and I took his hard manhood from his boxers. I just smiled for it was really hard. I licked the head first, and this made him shift from his chair. I then put his hard manhood inside my mouth. I first gave him a long deep throat and this made him put his hand on top of my head. I know he was loving it but still tried to resist me. So with that, I rubbed his manhood at the same time giving him a mindblowing blowjob. I went slow first and slowly increased in speed.

I could hear him trying to maintain his composure and him trying to control his breathing. His fingers were then interlinked with my hair and he was slowly trying to relax from the feel of his legs muscle that I was holding on to.

Feeling that he was more relaxes than before, I stopped and listened. He was alone now and this made me do it more in speed.

"Serena," I could hear him say my name in a whisper, "I'm gonna cum."

Hearing this made me go mad and just sucked it harder and rubbed it more vigorously. And then I tasted a salty liquid from his manhood, and this did not stop me rather encouraged me more.

Just then, he tightened his grip from my hair and a little moan came from his lips and his legs stretched and cum came out. I had no choice but to swallow it for it would have made a mess. I let his cum come out all the way before I removed my mouth from his manhood. After zipping him up I poked my head from the table cloth first and then slowly went up to my chair.

"Muffin, meet you at the entrance." I whispered and dashed to the door before Mina and Andrew could see me.

I had to smile, for I left him speechless and he had to regain some more strength in order to get up. I had a laugh of it.

When he did join me outside, he put his arms around me and whispered, "You naughty muffin." I only had to smile at his comment.

**_sorry abit long :( i tried to make it less than a 1000 but couldnt sorry... i will try for the rest k. please review, thank you...:) _**


	8. Chapter 8 late

Ticks tuck, tick tuck, tick tuck…

'AARG where is that guy? Of all the nights, why tonight?' her thoughts screamed.

There she sat on his sofa arms crossed, legs crossed, one foot tapping in annoyance and her lips on pout. She was angry for she has been waiting for more than an hour for him to arrive. What irritated her more was she had confirmed it with him about the time he would get off from his work and what time he would reach his house. She was not in a leeway with the time for it was her turn to set the table for dinner at her house.

"Oh I can not be late for mom will be so mad." She thought out loud. "Where are you?"

She looked at her watch and she had thirty more minutes before she head out.

But she was sulking for she has planned this for months. She was not good in secret for she was like an open book and this took a lot of practice to make a straight face. She was planning a surprise birthday present for him and she actually made sure it will happen. So this, she was frustrated that things may not go as planned.

"AAARRRGGG!" she moaned out loud and getting up to pace back and forth in his living room. "15 more minutes and I have to go home."

Just then, she heard keys rattling outside the door and the handle moving. This gave her electricity throughout her body and all the anger seemed to have disappeared. She was getting nervous and excited at the same time.

She then rushed to the table counter and turned on the slow, seductive music and hurried to the door to open the door for him.

Before he knew it, a blonde hair girl dressed in a skimpy outfit of a schoolgirl was throwing herself at him. It took him to realize that it was Serena, his girlfriend.

"Hi muffin." She excitedly exclaimed, "I know I am one day early but I wanted to surprise you."

"Hi!" he answered speechless to what else to say.

"Come, sit, sit." She directed, pulling him to the couch.

She then locked the door, turned the volume up and her expression changed to serious mode. She practiced this, so this should be easy. She then, slowly seductively did her cat walk toward him swaying her hips and putting one finger to her mouth and one hand playing with her hair. When she reached where his legs were she turned her back on him and bended down so that the only vision that he could see was her ass sticking up in the air and the skimpy skirt no where in sight for it was too short and seeing that she was not wearing any underwear.

His manhood was throbbing and he was really salivating. Seeing the sight of his girlfriend gave him an impulse to touch, but she turned toward him and said, "No touching."

Facing him now, she raised her right foot to chair so that it looked like she was on top of him and started swaying her body back and forth in a slow dance motion.

She looked serious and so he took her seriously. She then stood in front of him, facing away from him and still dancing slowly took her top off. She was not wearing any bra and this turned Darien on even more. His manhood just wanted to come out of his trousers and give it to her hard but at the same time wanted Serena to keep on giving him a lap dance. She then bent down and with her legs spread apart in front of his face, he could clearly see that under her skirt was all her private part exposed. She didn't have any underwear on and without thinking Darien slid one finger inside her. She yelp for she did not expect him to do that but let him continue to finger her. After a few minutes of fingering, she then faced him and bent down to unzip his trousers for it was time to make him happy.

Feeling his hard manhood without even taking it out made her excited for her plan was working. She wanted to make him squirm and ask for more even after cumming and to do this, she started out slow first and then accelerated in pace. She was giving him deep throat after deep throat until a bell sound started ringing.

She looked up and saw that he was enjoying it too much to notice the sound. She continued but the ringing just got louder.

"OH MY GOSH!" she yelp, standing up right away, grabbing her shirt and bag and furiously putting on her underwear.

"Um, Serena, where are you going?" he asked confused.

"I am so sorry muffin but you were too late and I have to be home for it is my turn to set the table. I have…. To um.. finish … this later okay…" with a peck on the lips, she was out of the door.

Darien sat there, confused and angry. He wanted to cum and he wanted Serena to finish it. He then relaxed himself and slowly tried to picture Serena doing what he wanted her to do….


	9. Chapter 9 pure play

Pure Play

After the movie, Usako felt for some desert.

"How about parfait down by the Juuban shopping district". I suggested She turns her head to kiss me gently to tell me "yes" and I look upon her eyes and her smile.

Upon exiting the cinema, her phone rang and she started giggling away with Minako's misfortunes.

I still was struck by the way she was dressed since I picked her up early this afternoon. Still distracted on the phone, I decided to fall back a little to take a good look.

White ankle boots. Her body wrapped in cute red tight dress with the skirt hanging over her perfect bottoms that was two inches below her cheeky cheeks. She spun around to see where I was and then continued onward. I noted further a heart shaped hole revealing the centre of her soft breasts and a halter wrapped around her neck.

The light that radiates from her tells me that I am loved.

She stopped at my car as she finished her call, and I walked up to her and put my arms around her, one hand moving down to just above her sweet muff, the other moving up to cup one of those sweet breast in secrecy to the crowds and pulling her right into my arms.

"You look stunning, Usako", I told her as I pushed my hardening manhood against her tight tiny body. I could feel through the dress that she was wearing nothing underneath and commented about it

"There is no way to wear this with anything else. It shows everything underneath" she said.

Inside the car…

The usual place we were going to was just a 15 minute drive so she decided she wanted to play and unzipped my pants, freeing my hard manhoon. She started to stroke it and soon enough I was rock hard. She was moving her hand slowly but steadily up and down my hard member and raised her head next to my ear.

"I want you Mamo-chan, right here right now!"

I tried to concentrate on my driving but her words were just ringing through my ears that I wanted to stop and do her right in the middle of the traffic. But of course I maintained my concentration with blurry thoughts. I just smiled at her and whispered back, "calm down little kitten."

We arrived at the cafe, stepped out of my car and straightened ourselves out. As we were shown to our table I stared at her ass as the short skirt of her dress swung from side to side with her feminine movement.

We sat down and she said, "You were staring at me weren't you. I know you want me so bad" and she was right."

I just drank the water in front of me and gave her a malicious smile.

We then had a decent conversation through out our sweet desserts.

In my apartment…

The thought of Usako has kept me hard all the way back to my apartment, which really was very tough to forget about the beginning of our evening.

When we got inside my apartment she practically dragged me into the bedroom, and was pulling my pants off as I was removing my shirt. She dropped to her knees and took my throbbing manhood into her warm mouth again taking as much as she could. Maybe it was all the excitement, but she grabbed my ass with her hands and I felt like she was swallowed my whole manhood in her mouth. She stayed that way for a few seconds then needed air and pulled her mouth away just leaving the tip in, using her tongue to tickle the head. I pulled her off from my hard manhood for I wanted to please her also. I then lifted her up to the bed, and told her get her to get to doggy style position and just by the sight of her sweet tight womanhood, I wanted to push my hard manhood in her and without much that that's what I did.

"Oh Mamo Chan, harder."

After hearing this I wanted to make her feel so good that she couldn't hold it in any longer.

As I was thrusting inside her we heard a beep going on inside her bag. We tried to ignore it but it was getting louder and louder.

"Mamo chan I have to get that, it's my communicator." She said trying to catch her breath. She was saying it yet not stopping in the motion of what we were doing.

The communicator just kept on beeping that I just grabbed her bag and handed it to her. After that, I just went back to pushing my hard manhood inside her. She was caught off guard and just looked back and gave me the sweetest smile. This made me thrust her even more that she almost yelp.

She had to hold it in though for Mina was on the communicator looking at her. She can only Usako's face which was good for me, but what wasn't good was that she was needed. Sailormoon was needed and as much as I was enjoying myself I had to let her go for she was needed.

'ARRGGhh my head was screaming. But I can't be selfish right, right?'


	10. Chapter 10 after the fight

**A/N: more to come but i want some reviews...lolz...plz and thank u :)  
**

* * *

  


After the fight

"AHHHHH," I screamed on top of my lungs.

'_I am Sailor Moon I have to stop running and fight, yes fight.' _ I thought, while running for my life. The youma was scary and I don't really want to face that ugly thing.

Hmm, I have been running for a while and I haven't noticed anyone running after me for sometime now but I really don't want to stop.

'_Where are the scouts when I need them?' _ I thought while trying to catch my breath.

"Finally, the youma is gone, hah, _breathe,_ I need exercise badly." I laughed at myself looking quite dumb standing there by myself and still trying to catch my breath.

Just then, I heard this loud thunder noise and as I slowly turn my head, a big scissor hand was going toward my neck.

"AHHH," I screamed and ducked just in time or my head would have been cut off.

"Youma, you are moon dusted." I started. Just the thought of my head being taken off really got me pissed off. I love my head too much.

"HA! Take that youma, moon dusted." I yelled just as the youma disappeared. I am so relief.

Just then, I heard a noise behind me. I turned around so fast that my head was in a whiplash motion.

"Who's there?" I said putting my sceptre ready to activate.

"Looking hot sailor moon, specially defeating that youma." And here he came out of the dark, my handsome prince.

"Why, how long have you been standing there?" I asked meeting halfway.

"Long enough to see you in action with that hmmm, skirt." He answered.  
"Really?" I smiled putting my sceptre away. "Where are we anyway?" I asked finally realizing that I have run off to a deserted place.

"We are at the docks, and you my dear is looking beautiful with your cheeks flushed after that fight." He answered as he encircled my waist with his strong hands. He then pulled me toward him. I loved it when he does this and I loved feeling his whole muscle against my whole body.

"Hmm, Tuxedo Mask, what are you doing?" I asked along with a giggle as he nibbled on my ear, then down my neck.

"I have missed you so. You haven't visited me this past two weeks and I have really missed you." he answered not moving his lips at the base of my neck. He has then had his other hands around the nape of my neck, pulling me more to him.

"Sweetie you are doing your exams remember." I reminded him as I enjoyed his nibbling and encircling my arms around his neck. This time, he lifted his head and stared at me with such longing eyes.

"I know but I have wanted you so bad for the past two weeks," he answered and he didn't even wait for my answer as he landed his soft, wet lips to my strawberry lip glossed lip.

I let out a moan and with that one of his hands grabbed my bottom and lifted me up indicating me to encircle my legs around his strong waist. I did just as he wanted. I could feel his manhood really hard and this made me even more wet down my area.

I didn't even realize that he has moved us to more secluded area and now I was against a wall trying to take little breath in between our very heated up make out session.

"Darien, umm…I missed you so," I whispered as he removed his mouth from mine and moved on toward my chest.

"I missed you too Serena," he answered barely lifting his lips from my chest.

I was not touching the ground at all, for my legs were up encircled around his hips and he had me pressed against the wall with his whole body.

I felt both of his hands on the side of my waist slowly lifting my sailor suit top off my head. I was then left with only my bra. But that didn't last long for he had taken that off too. He then had his head right on top of my breast. He was sucking on my right nipple as his hand pinching the other. I could not tell you how I managed to stay off the ground for I was melting from all his touches.

After a few minutes of sucking on my right nipple, he went on to my left breast. This time instead of pinching my other nipple with his right hand I felt his hand on my thigh slowly, oh so slowly going up. I was so into the moment that I wanted his hand touching my private area. So with that I lead his hand or rather pulled his hand to my private area. He lifted his head toward me and just gave me a very sly smile.

I took this time to hold his head up to mine as I ravished his lips with mine. I bit and sucked his lower lip and this made him moan. His other hand down my private area however was going up and down over my knickers.

As I moaned in excitement I felt him push my knickers away and once feeling my wetness he slid two fingers in slowly. This made me push myself up abit but this didn't stop him. He just kept on fingering me and I hoped so hard that he didn't stop because I was in heaven. I loved his touches and just the fact that he was my love and the only man I would ever let to touch me was making me even more wet and happy at the same time.

Just as we were kissing and me being fingered at the same time we heard some one call my name.

"_Sailor moon, are you here?"_

"_Sailor moon, are you okay?"_

"That sounds like Mercury and the other scouts," I whispered.

"Uhuh," he answered not taking his hands out of my private area.

"I forgot I called them for backup."

"SHhh, I am not letting you go," he answered giving me a very malicious smile. This time however, he took his hand out of my private area and was fondling something under or around his trouser.

The voices of my friends were coming closer and closer to where we were. Where we were was actually hidden so I was not nor Darien worried of being caught.

After listening for abit of what my friends were saying, I once again grabbed his lips to mine and continued our heated make out session.

This was however a good idea that I had his lips to mine for what happened next made me yelp and made a bit too loud of a moan. But he caught it in time and pressed his lips more toward mine.

As we started kissing he lowered me a bit and then I felt his huge hard mandhood thrust inside me. this was the reason I yelped and this was the reason he had to press his lips harder to mine.

"_I guess she defeated the youma, but I hope she is ok."_

"_Well, she is not answering her communicator."_

"_Maybe we should go and see if she is home safe, because knowing her she might have gone and slept it off."_

"_Good idea Jupiter."_

_**Change of point of view:**_

They were in front of the building as Darien and Serena were on the dark alley along the building that they were. They were so close and this made Serena and Darien very aware of the situation.

So for this Serena had to cover her mouth for she was moaning quite a lot.

Darien however was having too much fun and this made him thrust harder inside her and seeing her trying to contain her moan and looking beautiful as always made him thrust harder and hungrier for her.

After her friends left, his thrust increased in speed and she could barely contain her moan for she just let her hands go and encircled them around his neck again and grabbed his hair.

"Serena, you are so good," he whispered.

"Darien, _breathe_, you're making _breathe, breathe, breathe _ me so hot." Breathe, breathe, breathe and more panting breathes on the way.

**Change of view:**

"Darien………harder……… oh my….. gosh." I couldn't handle it any more and I was about to release.

"Darien,………. I am going………..to cum…….baby…" I was holding on to his neck and unto his hair for support and my legs were giving way but he was still holding me up in place.

"Serena…..wait… i… will release with you…"

and with that I felt him thrust really hard one more time inside me and his moan said it all for he released it all in me.

My moan was lost in transition with his for I also let it all out too at the same time and I held him tighter that his head was buried right at my breast.

We were both panting out of breath and trying to contain our racing hearts.

After a few minutes of just holding on to each other, he looked up and gave me the sweetest smile. I melted seeing his smile and this made me give him a soft kiss on the lips.

"I love you" he whispered

"I love you" I whispered back.

He slowly lowered me and I didn't notice that I was still on my sailor scout uniform and he on his tuxedo mask outfit. We both de-transformed and after helping each other brush off our messy hair, he took me by the waist and walked side by side.

"Maybe I should meet you up after every youma fight." He whispered.

"Maybe you should," I answered looking up to him.

He lowered his head and gave me a short kiss as we walked home.


	11. Chapter 11 naughty HIM

"Naughty – HIM"

_A/N: remember back when Serena and the girls went up to this place where LITA was training. This part was taken during the time when they visited a hotel and guess who was working there---Darien!_

* * *

Sun was beaming hard down on them and he hated that he was volunteered by his friend Andrew to help him out in being a bus boy in one of the hotels that he worked in. He didn't like the fact that he had to wear the hideous uniform and most of all; while everyone was half naked he was fully covered. But what made it worthwhile was all the girls were giving him tips from here and there. They tried to get him to say his number but not one girl succeeded. But at the sight of him was all worth it. Of all the guys around that had half clothes on, all the girls' attention were focus on him. 

"Drew, I am going to kill you." He said while grinding his teeth together, just to look angry.

"OH, Dare, you wouldn't. I know you like the tip and the girls." He answered with a laugh.

"Tips are not bad yes, but the girls are invisible to me. All I could think about is Serena." He answered with a sly smile.

"I don't want to know what you are thinking man." Drew answered smacking his friend on the back. He left him on the bar with his imagination.

He couldn't wait for this day to finish and he wished that Serena were in the same area for he was longing to see her. He wanted to taste her sweet kiss so bad and just the thought of it was making him in a daze while serving the guest.

"Excuse me," a tall blonde girl had the nerve to approach him while he was getting more drinks from the bar.

He took a deep breath in and turned around to meet the girl eye to eye.

"Yes, how may I help you?" he asked with his soft, tantalizing smile.

"Oh, you look so gorgeous." Was all that she could say.

"Thank you."

"My friends over there and I think you are really hot. I was wondering, well we were all wondering if you were interested in hanging out with us after your shift. We are heading to a club after wards."

Darien just stared at her and didn't know what to say. He didn't want to sound rude but he just wanted to get home where Serena was close by and he almost also wanted to laugh also. But he contained himself.

"Well, that's an offer that cant be resist, but is it okay if I bring my wife? She loves clubbing and I just can't go without her."

"W…I…F…E?" she repeated, staggering with the words.

"Yes, very happily married."

And just as he said that, she turned bright red on the face and turned around and headed back to her friends. He looked on and saw all the girls dumbstruck at the news that their friends bought back.

"Nice one Dare!" Andrew congratulated his friend, for he was behind the bar listening to the whole conversation.

"Why thank you!" he answered, facing his friend at last.

"Well, I got to say your wife must be missing and thinking of you too." He said with a smirk.

"Why are you smirking like that and what do you mean by that?"

"Well my friend, turn around slowly and look at where all the guys are gathered right now." He answered, helping his friend turn around to where he exactly want him to look.

Darien scanned the area where all the guys were gathered but couldn't see who or whome they were gathered around, so he decided to break the party.

He walked toward them, with a large stride while Andrew was sat down to enjoy the show.

"Excuse me," he almost shouted, "Any drinks in here?"

All the guys turned around and made room for him to enter the circle that contained the girls that the guys were hovering over.

"Sure, I would love something cold." A sweet, fresh voice came inside the crowds.

Darien could recognize Serena's voice anywhere for it was like music to him and when he heard the voice, he almost dropped the tray that he was holding. He didn't know what to do, but he was boiling at the sight and thought of all the guys gawking at her.

"Serena," he said in almost a whisper.

Serena turned around so fast from her chair that she almost fell over. She couldn't believe what she just heard. She knew Darien's voice from anywhere. Her girlfriends were all there beside her and they all turned around too, but not as abrupt as Serena has.

"Darien, ummm… what are you doing here?"

All the girls chimed, "Hey Darien!"

"Hello girls," he answered, "I will be back with your cold drink." He answered, not really answering her question.

As he walked back in the bar he saw his friend smirking. He slammed the tray on the counter almost knocking some of the glasses over. Andrew had to do some full handed catching before the glass tipped over.

"Dude, come down."

"COME DOWN!!" he said with his mouth barely open. "They are staring at her and she is just flaunting her body to them."

"Come down, she is coming."

He tried to calm himself down and he knew that he couldn't stay angry with her too long.

"Darien, please don't be angry." She said sounding so sweet and innocent.

He slowly turned around and saw how unhappy and sorry she was.

"I swear, I didn't let any of them touch me." She continued.

"I'm not angry." He answered and he saw her face lit up.

"Im so relief. I know you were going to be here and I forced my friends to come here so I can see you." She confessed. "But we are also here to support Lita."

"Serena," he started.

"Yes," she answered questioningly.

"Come with me," he said grabbing her hands and leading her out of the public eyes.

She didn't question him rather just followed obediently.

"Um, Darien, we are going inside a closet." She voiced out the obvious. "You naughty."

She smirked at the thought of what might happen in the closet and he just smiled back deviously at her.

The closet was a single change room for the guest so it was clean and towels were surplus for them to use.

As he closed the door, he turned to her and just crushed his mouth to her. She tried to contain herself from falling back for he was so strong, but he helped her out by wrapping his arms around her waist.

"I hate it when other guys look at you," he confessed in between kissing her. "I want you all to my self."

"I am all yours my muffin." She replied trying to catch up on him.

He slowed the kissing down for a bit, slow enough to take her bikini top off slowly. As the top came off, he stopped kissing her and released her. He headed toward the bench and sat down. He looked at her with longing eyes and signalled her to go to him. She did and wanted to very much.

She set herself on top of him and was being held on topof his strong lap. They continued their heated make out session, and she held on to him for support.

His hands were exploring everywhere and this was turning her on so much, that she knew how wet she was under.

His right hand was cupping her breast and squeezing her nipples, where he started to kiss down her neck. His other hand was supporting her for she was leaning back to have him get an easy access.

After a few kisses on her neck, his mouth proceeded down to her breast. She was fully arched back now and he, he was sucking her raw, hard nipple.

His right hand was again caressing her everywhere. It soon landed on top of her bikini bottom. He stroked the front of her private area, feeling the wetness seethe through and just the feel of it made his manhood harder.

She couldn't hold it anymore, "please put it in.," she said, while moaning in low voice.

As she requested, he pushed the bikini aside and slid two fingers in slowly. This made her arch back more and gasped for air loudly. The wetness was letting his finger go in and out in a smooth glide. His thumb was caressing her clit at the same time and this was making her want to explode. But she wanted to please him also, so she slowly got herself off from his lap and bent down to give him a short deep French kiss. His fingers however were still inside her, going in and out. For this she did not want him to stop, but she really wanted to please him. So as she slowly went to a kneeling position, and he slowly took out his fingers.

She was settled between his legs and as she started to open his trousers, she looked up at him, and said, "I better be the only one to see and suck this baby."

"Oh, no one else baby."

She continued to free his manhood and after he was freed from his pants, his manhood was an easy access.

She first gave him a deep throat. This made him moan out loud and smirked back at her. She traced the head with her tongue while her hand gripped tightly and stroked his shaft in a slow up and down motion. As the head was getting licked, and wet, she was also caressing his balls at the same time. Her mouth was being stuffed by his big manhood and she loved the fact that he loved it too. She was licking his manhood up and down and sucking it hard. She sucked so much to a point where a little cum was dripping out. She got so excited at the taste of the cum that she started to suck harder and stroke harder and grip his manhood harder. He moaned out loud for he was in heaven.

The tightness of her mouth was not in comparison to her private area, so he decided to give her some excitement that he knew she will surely enjoy. He cupped her face and brought it in front of him so he could kiss her.

While kissing her, his hands were working on separating her legs and slowly bringing her toward him so that he could be between her legs. As she was placed in the right place, he slowly helped her lower down.

As she lowered, she felt his big hard manhood on the opening of her private area touch. She gasped at the feeling of his manhood entering her. It was so hard and big that the feeling was indescribable. This was causing her to moan loudly inside his mouth. But he continued to kiss her anyway.

She lowered herself down where all his manhood was inside her and this, she felt like she was in heaven. She started out slow at first but as the heat intensified, she glided on top of him faster and faster. She was holding on to his shoulder for support and she went up and down at her own pace. The sight from his point of view was just beautiful.

But he saw that she was betting tired so he picked her up and brought her to the nearest counter. There, he placed her in a comfortable position, even putting on several towels for her to sit on, and gave it to her like there is no tomorrow. She half laid back in enjoyment as he thrust in her deeper and deeper. His thrusts were strong and he was not about to give up.

"Oh my… Darien, its so good." She said in between breath.

He just smiled and loved the sight of her enjoying it.

Thrust after thrust, they were about reach ecstasy. He thrust harder when she asked for more and he couldn't help himself for the entry was so tight, that it was making him cum.

When they reached the heightened moment, he was groping her back as she was holding on to his neck for support. They were huffing and puffing for air, for they were hot and breathless. They stayed in a hugging position until their heart stopped racing and he was still inside her.

After they settled their pounding hearts, Darien left Serena with legs spread opened on the counter and went to get more towels. When he returned he wiped off Serena's sweat from her face to the rest of her body. Serena also took the other towel and helped him wipe off his sweat.

When Darien started wiping her juices off, he got the idea of maybe she can came twice in a row. So he pulled her legs more toward him and spread them out more and just like that, started licking her.

"Darien, ohhh… that is still very…ohhh… sensitive." She staggered.

But that did not stop him. He just ravished her private area with his tongue and lips. He sucked her clit and stroked it fast and hard. She was moaning and breathing hard again and the sound of it was making him do it more. He just licked harder and harder and also slid his tongue inside her.

"OH! Harder…. More!" it was all she could say.

That is what he did. He licked harder and harder and gave it to her more. Her legs were shaking and more juices were coming out. This was the indication that she was close to cumin. So he not only licked harder but sucked her clit in between the licks.

This brought her to the edged and both fingers were intertwined in his hair and pushing him deeper to her.

She reached ecstasy…

* * *

_A/N: I am leaving it her. I had trouble with who I wanted to be in charge. IN this story Darien was in charged, but I also have an idea of what would have happened if Serena were in charge. So tell me if you want to read about, what if Serena was in charged. Reviews please. _


	12. Chapter 12 i remember

**Touchy Touchy **

All the memories flooded back to both the prince and princess but they agreed to keep it cool around the scouts. When they found that Serena was the Moon Princess, one thing was suppose to come with it and that would have been their memories. But one piece of information not mentioned was for Serena and Darien's memory would be the first one to come back and the scouts have to be healed by Serena's wand to get their memories back.

* * *

**Flashback:**

As they defeated Zoicite and scared off Malechite the scouts stood around Serena and Darien. Memories flooded both royals; even the mischief's that they have both have done in the past. When they both retransformed to Sailor Moon and Tuxedo Mask, they both regained their strength to bid farewell. They neither said anything to the scouts except now they all knew their real identity. As they parted, they took one glance back to each other, before he disappeared.

* * *

**Morning After:**

Memories corrupted both prince's and neither knew how to handle it for the last memory included being naughty.

Serena went to school with a very clouded mind and she tried so hard to concentrate but nothing was working. All she could think about was Darien and their past.

On the other side of the City, Darien was preoccupied during his lectures in the Uni. He couldn't kick off the memories and he tried so hard but all he could think of was the last and every bit of his memory with Serena. He couldn't help but just smile.

Their day was weirder than weird and both wished their day would end soon. They both wanted distraction and neither knew both were wishing to see each other after their weird day. This they concluded that the other ones would be in the arcade.

* * *

Inside the arcade, Darien tried to keep his presence cool and did his usual. He sat down on his usual chair facing his friend and just like every day, Andrew served his favourite tea.

"So Dare, you seem spaced out?" Andrew started.

Darien was quiet, yes, Andrew knew that of his friend, but when he is around Andrew, he does talk more than he usually self.

"OH, just hard day at Uni." He answered without looking up from his cup.

"Well your day is about to get interesting because here comes Serena." Andrew said, and also noticed his friend stiffened and smiled at the same at from the mention of Serena's name.

"Hey Andrew, Darien." Serena greeted and took the chair two chairs from Darien.

"Hey Serena, how was your day?" Andrew asked.

"It's good I think. I found it hard." She answered, not looking elsewhere except in Andrew's direction.

"Well Darien here had a hard day." Andrew offered.

"OH," was all the answer Andrew got from her.

This was weirder than weird for Andrew. He was used to seeing this two mortal enemies go at each other's throat every time they are in the same room.

Awkward silence.

"Serena, can I talk to you for a second?" Darien finally got the inner courage to say something and finally breaking the silence.

"Sure." She answered in a very chirpy voice and got from her chair as fast as she could.

He lead the way to the furthest booth and Andrew's mouth just dropped to the floor because the sight was just unbelievable to him.

As he reached the last, most secluded booth, Darien stopped and said, "ladies first."

She neither questioned nor protests. She just slide down the booth and he slide down beside her.

Awkward silence.

Both wanted to start, but neither knew.

"So, you are," she started.

"Yes I am, and you are,"

"Yes I am," he answered.

Awkward silence.

"Um, Darien, do you um…" she started again.

"Um, what?" he answered; now fully looking at her.

"Um, you know," she was having trouble saying what she wanted to say.

"You mean, remember?" he finished her thought.

"Umm, yeah." She answered bashfully.

"I do." He answered, " I remember everything. Gosh, can I kiss you?"

"WHAT?" she answered in a surprised tone, but not loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Sorry, I don't know where…" before he could finish his sentence she encircled her arms around his neck and threw herself to him and landed a full, enticing kiss.

This caught him off guard but soon recovered and soon was ravishing her with hunger. He wanted her as much as she wanted him. Thank goodness to them, the booth was made tall and no one saw what was happening.

After a few minutes of strong, tongue play they parted to get some air. Both were flushed and both were in heat.

They sat down facing toward the other chair in front of them and both were trying to catch their breath.

"You were always the naughty one." He joked to break the awkwardness between them.

"What? Take that back, you baka." She answered, turning more of a shed of red now.

"Oh, so we are back to name calling are we? Well meatball head remember the last day, when we were attack?" he answered with a malicious smile.

"No," she answered and just as she was recovering from turning red, she automatically turned red again.

"I can see that you remembered." He laughed at the sight of her but loved her reaction.

"Let me refresh your mind my love, before you went down the stair case, before we danced, we were both upstairs, doing you know what."

"Must you be so mean?" she answered in defeat.

"Once I went up at the terrace with you, you led me to you room, and remember what you whispered to me?" he couldn't help but have a smirk remembering and seeing her go even redder than before.

"No, I don't remember." She answered and looked at him with a pout.

"I know you remember. Tell me what you told me then or else I will yell in out." He blackmailed.

"That's not fair." She answered, and feeling that she was about to be defeated.

"Oh, it is so fair." He continued, "I want to hear it again." He whispered.

This made her eyes bulge out and her mouth dropped.

Seeing her reaction, he gave her the sweetest smile ever.

"No," she answered in a very low tone. "No."

"Well you leave me no choice then, I guess I just have to umm… say it out loud." As he said that, he stood up and faced the crowed including Andrew.

"Okay, okay, I will tell you." She said in surrender. She was pulling him down so hard that he thought his shirt would rip.

A few deep breath taken, and a few drops of sweat, she was taking her sweet time.

"Well, my princess."

"Okay," she started, "I said umm… well…"

"I am waiting."

"Stickittomeplease." She mumbled.

"What? I didn't hear you. Say it nice and slow." He said trying to contain his smile.

She closed it her eyes, took a deep breath and looked at him straight in the eyes and took his hand and said, "stick it to me please."

As she said that, she brought one of her hands to his manhood and felt it grow and hardened.

"So what are you waiting for? Stick it to me." She whispered into his ears while putting his hands insider her skirt, right on top of her knickers.

"I want to feel your fingers inside me my prince." She smiled at how hard he was getting. "You are right, I was the naughty one."

But what she did not expect was for him to follow.

"So you want this in huh." He started. "Your wish is my command my princess."

Just as he said, he moved his knickers aside; fully facing her now, rubbed her clit up and down. It was moistened and she was really wet.

She leaned back and opened her legs more for an easy access and this he took advantage. He slid two fingers in and was fingering her, just like before. He also took his other hand and squeezed her breast from the top of her uniform. She loved it and the sight of her was making him so hot and hard at the same time. But he just smiled for he had his princess back.

"More please," she said, in a very husky low tone of voice.

He loved fingering her and she loved to receive it.

After moaning and breathing so hard, she heard footsteps coming their way and recognized her friend's voices. She quickly sat down and covered herself and he did the same thing. But one thing that he did not do, nor did she take off was his fingers. If a person were looking at them, it would look like he was just resting his hands under the table. The tablecloth was cover most of it and Serena was leaning forward to cover it too. With some adjustment, he still managed to finger her.

"Serena we have been waiting for you." Rei bowled. "Oh Darien, I didn't see you here."

"Sorry, I was just talking to him." She apologized.

Darien just smiled and both tried to wipe off the sweat.

"Well, are you going to be done soon?" Mina asked, looking suspicious.

At this time, Darien moved very close to the table and he had purpose of doing that and that was to push his fingers deeper into her. This made Serena twinge of delight and with the feeling of his fingers playing insider and the thought of being caught was making her hornier than ever. This was making her cum, almost.

He loved what he was doing and he loved that fact that they were about to get caught.

"Almost" she answered, controlling her breathing, "give us a few minutes, please."

The four girls looked at each other and sighed with defeat.

"Okay, but hurry up, coz we have lots of things to talk about." Rei concluded.

As they were leaving, Darien started to finger her again and this time, harder and faster than before. She held on to him for support and was breathing loudly on his ears. She was sitting back against the seat and he was leaning forward and looking at her by turning back. She was holding on to his back and arms for support. He wanted her to come and he was loving the sight.

She couldn't scream nor moan loud so, she breathed heavily and covered her mouth for reassurance. They did however communicated with mouth reading.

"You want more?" he asked without making a sound.

She just shook her head vigorously.

As he fingered her with passion and power could feel that she was about to reach the top, for her wetness increased. So this time, he switched finger and faced her. With the stronger hand he was able to finger her more and with his thumb rub her clit at the same time.

She held on to him and she buried her face on his chest and all he felt was her stiffening. He also felt a heat ness of breath on his chest. She came.

* * *

**_A:N: i was rushing to finish this before heading to work and post it so, sorry for the mistakes. OH, i am not posting another one until i hear from all of you.. I love reading reviews and i just want to receive them.. lolz.. cheers hope you like it._**


	13. Chapter 13 stair case fun

_A/N: remember back when Serena and the girls went up to this place where LITA was training. This part was taken during the time when they visited a hotel and guess who was working there--Darien! This is a second story. The first story is at chapter 11._

"**Stair case fun"**

There we were lying down at our bed that we placed on the floor, tired from exploring the forest and watching Lita training. I didn't get the chance to see Darien today and this is our last day here at the resort. I hope I will get to see him before we leave.

I was in the room with my friends chatting about everything. But my mind couldn't help wondering what Darien was doing at the exact moment. As I listened to my friends chat, I felt my heart thump as I remembered what happened the first day I saw Darien at the hotel. Thinking back of what happened is making me hot.

"Hey Serena!"

I heard my name being called but I was too caught up on my thoughts to really listen.

"HEY SERENA! World to SERENA!"

This time I heard it. It was Mina.

"Sorry," I answered, blushing.

"Where were you just now?" she asked, coming near my face, "and why are you turning red on the face?"

"I am feeling abit hot right now," I answered trying not to look at any of them. I bowed my head as low as I could. "Ummm… I am just going out for some fresh air okay."

I could feel all of their eyes on me, but I didn't dare look at any of them. I just stood up and left the room.

As I entered the balcony, the cool fresh air surrounded every inch of my body. I shivered but I didn't mind the cold so much, for the sight of the moon took my breath away.

I sat on the stair case at the very last step and kept my stare at the moon. The moon looked beautiful and I couldn't take my eyes off it. To think I used to live there, how I wish I could go back.

After a few minutes of just pure silence, I heard a creek of something. I don't know what it was but all my goose bumps suddenly appeared.

"W..hoo.. s there?" I managed to say in a whisper.

"Serena?"

'_I heard that right?' _I thought as I looked around furiously.

Then a shadow of a big monster, as I thought of course, came around the cabin that we were staying in.

"Serena, its me Darien."

"Oh, gosh." I said in relief, "what are you doing here?" I asked standing up giving him a hug.

"I wanted to see you before you leave for tomorrow." He replied, still holding me tight from our embrace. "I didn't see you today, I missed you." He whispered.

I couldn't help but giggle and smile at once.

"Are you not cold? The air is chilly and here you are wearing only your PJ."

"Yeah," I answered, not wanting to let him go.

But he released me and took his jacket off and put it over my shoulder.

He then sat down on the stair case and yanked me down slowly to seat beside him.

"Why are you outside anyway?" he asked, looking down at me with his sweet smile.

"Well, hehehe," I answered.

'_I can't possibly tell him the truth, right? I am too embarrassed.' _I thought.

"Well," he was waiting patiently.

"I am too embarrassed."

"You don't have to, its only me."

"I know…"

"Come on, tell me." This time he made a puppy face. Damn, I can't resist that.

"Alright, well as my friends were talking, I sort of drifted to thinking back of what happened at the hotel." PHEW! I said that sentence so fast that my heart beat seemed to have doubled.

"Really?" he answered, giving me the slyest smile.

"Y..e..s." I stammered.

"Hmmn…" his stare was locked with mine, but his hands however were not locked in place. His left arm was placed around me and was pulling me toward him. His chest touching my chest as I half turn toward him.

His right hand however, was slowly creping inside my shirt from my left side. His hand was cold against my warm skin. This made me tighten up.

"Relax my dear." He whispered, half nibbling my earlobes. This was making me hotter than ever.

Not wearing a bra, his hand easily found my breast. He continued nibbling and kissing my the side of my neck for some time and at the same time pressing and rolling my nipples along his fingers.

'_oh god, this feels so good' _I thought. I really don't know if I really thought it or if I said it out loud, for he chuckled softly.

He then directed my face to face his face. As I let him direct me, he hovered my mouth with his mouth and deepened the kiss as I responded back.

My head was blurry of what was going on, for I was melting from whatever he was doing to me.

His hand left my breast and I felt it slowly going down my body.

I felt him lift the garter of my pants and crept his hands inside my crotch area.

I then felt his fingers creeping under my knickers and slowly oh, so slowly going down to my pussy.

One of his fingers traced the outline of my pussy and encircled my clit several times.

This made me moan,and I tried to catch my breath but he was not letting my mouth go anytime soon.

"Don't moan too much sweetie," he said in between our kissing, "your friends might hear you. Open your legs wider." Even the sound of his whispering voice was making me wetter than I already was.

I wanted him to put his fingers in already, but he was happily playing my clit and the wetness of my pussy.

"Baby, please," I couldn't hold it anymore, "please put it in."

"You mean this," as he said that he put in two fingers inside me. This made me shift my position, but he held me tighter.

He was thrusting his fingers in and out and at the same time ravishing me with his kisses.

His left hand that was placed on my shoulder was slowly founding its way to my breast. In no time he was playing with my nipples while his other fingers kept on being thrust in and out and in and out of me.

As I tried to keep my moan to minimum, I was losing. It felt so good that the cold air was not so cold anymore. I was hot everywhere my body and I, as he kisses me on and off, found it hard to catch my breath.

My hand was also exploring and soon found his crotch. I could feel his manhood getting bigger and bigger. This made me feel hornier than I already was. I could feel my body heating up to the maximum.

"Ba…by.." I whispered.

"Yes," he answered, not lifting his head from nibbling of my neck.

"Ba.. by.. gosh…"

"Shhh.."

"I am cumm..in.."

As I said that, he made his thrust inside me faster and stronger in stroke.

I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Cum baby," he whispered. "I love fingering you baby, I love feeling your sweet, wet pussy."

"Gosh," breathing heavier than before, and trying to catch my breath, " muss..t. you.. sa..ay … tha.t."

'_gosh he is fingering me so fast and hard,.. it feels so good… gosh…I am cumming…_' my thoughts were screaming.

"i..am… cum.." I couldn't finish my words for he took my mouth onto his and ravished me one more time, as I came.

My body stiffened and he knew I came.

He neither stopped kissing me nor thrusting his fingers inside me. He continued doing both for he wanted my Cumming to last.

Ohhhh how it lasted…………..

* * *

**A/N: got loooots more hehehe... review:)**


	14. Chapter 14 lick lick

"Lick - Lick"

"**Lick - Lick"**

"Thanks man. I owe you." Said a very fidgety Andrew.

He was taking his apron off and shoving it on Darien's hand.

"So is your girlfriend okay?"

"Yeah she is but they still needed to bring her to the hospital for some test." He replied putting on his backpack, "I really want to be with her though."

"GO, go," said Darien, as he was helping his friend out of the door.

All alone to manage the arcade, he was in a calm mood. It was Friday and the arcade was usually very busy. This he did not know and will soon want to kill his friend for asking him for a favour.

Just as he entered behind the counter, at least ten groups of kids came in the arcade.

They all had separate orders and running back and forth around the counter was making him sweat.

Preparing for the drinks and serving the snack and doing the cashier's job was tiring, but Darien was very coordinated. Although, he did wish he had some help.

As the thought popped into his head, his blonde two pigtailed hari girlfriend came into the arcade with her group of friends from her school.

Serena looked very happy that Darien was at the arcade, but was confused for he was behind the counter, not Andrew.

"Sweetie, what are you doing?" she asked trying to get his attention from the customers.

"I am covering for Andrew," he grinned at her, "thanks man, here is your change."

Serena felt sad that he couldn't spend time with her, but felt even sadder seeing her boyfriend run around like a zombie.

With that thought, she let herself inside the counter.

"Here, let me do cash and you prepare all the drinks."

Darien stood aside as Serena took over and he just stared at her not knowing what to say. He just stood there, admiring her even more.

"Thank you," he said in a whisper near her ear.

For an hour or so, the couple ran the bar in a very coordinated way.

For once, Serena did not screw up on anything.

"Phew!" she sighed, leaning against the counter. "Thank goodness, all the people are finished with their orders. But some still needs to pay, but at least no one is ordering anymore."

Darien was half listening to her for his eyes were fixated on how short her skirt was. She was leaning on the counter and this made the skirt on the back end even shorter.

He was sweating and felt hot for serving all the customers but this feeling was different. He was feeling even hotter and his manhood inside his pants was really throbbing to come out.

He wanted to touch her right there and then from behind but he needed to control himself.

Serena kept talking and never realizing that Darien was on his own world.

Serena then started to sway her lower body slowly back and forth along with the music.

As she was doing this, her skirt also swayed back and forth in a rhyming way.

Seeing this, Darien's eyes just bulged out. He couldn't hold it anymore.

He wanted to touch her and feel her wetness all over his fingers.

As he thought this, he also saw that from where Serena was standing, there was a big space just below the counter right on top of where the cash register was.

This gave him the idea and this also had put on a smirk on his lips.

He slowly approached Serena and as he looked around to see if anyone was watching them, he lowered himself under the counter and settled himself in a comfortable position.

Behind the counter was quite dark and the lighting was not at all good.

Serena saw what happened and just looked around fibrously to see if anyone was looking at them. This was making her blush and nervous with excitement at the same time.

As she was looking around, she felt his hands caressing her legs. He started on her calves and was slowly going up her thighs. She then felt them on top of her knickers.

She tried to get his hands off of her but she was doing it in a way that she didn't really try her best. As she was still leaning against the counter, she also tried to act cool and not let anyone know what was going on. But the warm blood was flooding her face, making her blush. She was so thankful that there was not a single costumer at the counter. All was playing or sitting at the booth.

Darien's finger found the lace of the knickers and pulled them off. Serena's hand tried to stop it but that didn't stop him from taking it off. As he was taking them off, he slid two fingers inside her and this made her squeezes her thighs together.

"Gosh," she said out loud accompanied with a little moan.

She looked around, hoping no one heard her. She neither knew how loud or soft her voice was. She was hoping the music covered her moan.

His fingers stayed inside her and he thrust it in and out. She was opening and closing her legs together and this made Darien smile.

"Excuse me miss," said a customer trying to get Serena's attention, for she seemed to have closed her eyes.

"Sorry," she answered, trying to straighten herself out. "how may I help you."

"I need to pay for this."

"Sure." She answered. Her fingers were half shaking and she was trying to hold herself together but was losing badly.

It did not help the situation at all when he spread her legs wider and he settled himself in between. Serena literately had to hold on to the counter for support at the same time, trying to type in all the order that the customer had.

Darien was loving the fact that she was trying so hard to act normal and contain her moan. This made him want to do more to her.

He not only was fingering her but raised his head between her legs and started to lick her clit.

This did not do so well to Serena.

She was starting to have shortness of breath and started to pause every so often after she pressed on the key board.

"Miss, are you okay?" the customer asked.

"Um….yea..h.." she answered. "Its… just ….um quite hot …in here" she stammered. "Here is you change." She continued, and this took all the strength she had left.

As the customer left, she was left alone again, with Darien toying with her pussy.

She didn't resist anymore. The pleasure was so much that she was screaming more inside her mind.

She felt his tongue going inside her and she felt so hot everywhere her body.

As he was sucking her clit and his fingers returning inside her, she placed her right hand on top of his head, grabbing a handful of his hair.

This indicated that she wanted him to suck her clit harder and thrust his fingers harder inside her. This he got the message.

"Baby, im…. Going to …..cum.." she whispered.

She was still leaning against the counter but this time, had her head down. Her other arm was holding on to the counter for support.

As he thrust his fingers insider her faster and sucked her clit and licking it harder with his tongue, her grip on his hair got stronger.

Her legs quivered with pleasure and he could hear her breathing quickening.

"Ooooooooooooooohhhhhh…." Was all he heard in a low moan.

Her legs were closing in and squeezing his head between them.

He did not move from his position underneath her and kept his finger insider her half way out but he stopped sucking her clit. As she relaxed after a minute or two, he knew that her pussy was still sensitive.

So with a smirk on his face, he opened his mouth and quickly placed it on top of her clit and sucked it hard. At the same time he thrusted his fingers inside her again not once but several times in a very fast motion.

This made her yelp up and screamed. The pleasure of what he just did overwhelmed her so much that it made her scream.

Everyone in the arcade had his or her attention fixated on her. She turned bright red and had placed her hands over her mouth.

"ERM," she laughed, "I got myself wet."

lolzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

* * *

**okay... wow two stories in one day... i want to hear review lolz... or if you have any suggestions... REVIEWs please and then i will post some more...**


End file.
